royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Way Too Wonderland Part 1:Card Tricks
Card Tricks is the first part of the Way Too Wonderland Special. It is part of the Way Too Wonderland Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Raven Queen reverses the Evil Queen's curse so she and her friends can enter Wonderland again. But Wonderland turns out to be not so wonderful after all. Transcript Female Narrator: Why look, it's breakfast at Ever After High, that important time when students fuel up to face the day. As usual, Blondie Lockes is enjoying a bowl of porridge that's just right. Male Narrator: Humphrey Dumpty's eating an omelette. Wait, is that weird? Female Narrator: *laughs* Don't worry - vegan-soy pseudo omelette. Hardly weird. Brooke Page: W-w-w-weird? You know what's weird? Weird is starting the story here! What about Wonderland? Ah, and the bandersnatches, and the mome raths and the- Male Narrator: Brooke! You know better than that! No spoilers! Female Narrator: To be a narrator, you need to understand: we always begin at the beginning. Brooke Page: But...alright. It's breakfast time. Nom-nom-nom. Hey look!, it's Apple White! Apple White: *clears throat* Hexcuse me! Students:*chattering* Apple White: *inhales and whistles* Tiny: My ears! Students: *gasps* *Ahhhs* Apple White: *whistles* Daring Charming: *surprised* My hair! Apple White: Hexcuse me! As editor of The Griffon, our beloved school paper, I am pleased to announce I'm doing a special feature. And the theme is, a time of wonder! It will feature stories about Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here now. Faybelle Thorn: I think Apple's idea is awesome! Apple White: Thanks, Faybelle. Wait, you-you do? Faybelle Thorn: Sure. Cus it'll give you a chance to rehash how these Blunderland brats got stuck here in the first place - thanks to Raven's mom: the Evil Queen! Evil Queen: *evil laughter from a MirrorPad* Students: *gasps* *bleats from goats* Daring Charming: Ahhhh! Again! Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, that lady scares the shavings off of me! Three Billy Goats Gruff: *scared bleats* Raven Queen: Hey, that's not fair! It's not my mom's fault that Wonderland is sealed off from Ever After! I mean, okay, maybe she poisoned Wonderland's magic...and sure, because of her Wonderland is even topsy-turvier than ever...and yeah, thanks to her the Queen of Hearts is a total wacko-screwball- Students: *gasps* Raven Queen: Ooops! Lizzie Hearts: *sighs* Faybelle Thorn: Hello? Hah, Raven just like, totally insulted your mom. Raven Queen: Sorry Lizzie. I was just trying to point out if you're gonna look for someone to blame, blame Headmaster Grimm! He's always like, "You must follow your own stories", and "Let's trap the Evil Queen in a mirror forever"! Hah, am I right? He's standing right behind me, isn't he? Milton Grimm: Correct! And you may be seated. Raven Queen: *nervous laughter* Milton Grimm: As for the rest of you, understand this. The Wonderland curse is dangerous! No one must be allowed to have contact with that world for any reason. It has been sealed off for your own good! Apple White: Oh, oh-oh-oh! Headmaster Grimm, actually, as part of my article for The Griffin, I was hoping to ask you about the curse and what exactly it- Milton Grimm: Enough! The worlds must remain separate and that is all you need to know. Now, off to your classes! Apple White: Hey, hey everybody! I'm looking for volunteers to help with the story. If you're interested, meet me in the Study Hall after class. Students: *chattering* Raven Queen: Hey, Apple, I'm really sorry I messed up your speech. Apple White: Oh, don't worry about it, I just want to know more about the Wonderland curse! I mean, why does Headmaster Grimm- Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Quiet in class! Pop quiz on chapter three! If you fail, detention! Students: *scared gasps* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: *evil laugh* Now, prepare to mix. Raven Queen: Uh, I didn't read chapter three! Apple White: *giggles* Oh, don't worry! It's just an extension of everything we covered in chapter two! Raven Queen: But that was last week, right? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Five parts, 3-0-2-S-0-4. Eight part pixie dust... to begin reaction. Kitty Cheshire: *squeals* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Heat! Cool! Add seven part wolf bane! Separate! Remix! Reverse procedure! C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Dexter Charming: *bleats after he turns into a sheep* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Add isotope of 5-U-7! No, 4-U-7! Ahahahaha! Raven Queen: I don't know how you make it look so easy, Apple. I can hardly keep up with him. Apple White: If you know the formulas and the mohexular valences crossed referenced with the periodic table, well then it's just logic! Students: *gasping in awe* *clapping* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Good job, Apple White! I give you A! Ah, B plus. Raven Queen: Oh, that's what we're trying to do! Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Raven Queen. What is result? Kitty Cheshire: *screams* Raven Queen: Okay, uh...green stuff, yeah, ooh, and orange stuff, and, ooh, some purple stuff, *giggles*, let me see, what have we got- *gasp* Yes! fuzzy stuff! Haha! And... Oh! *Gasp* Students: *gasps in awe* Ohhh *clapping* *bleats from Dexter Charming* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Ah, correct. Next victim! Brooke Page: So...Apple's good at logic stuff and Raven's good at artsy-improvisational creative stuff...and we're learning about this why? I mean, come on, what about the Queen of Hearts and, Wonderland!. and- Male Narrator: Patience, Brooke. All in good time! Now, Apple White is holding a planning meeting during lunch. Apple White: I, Apple White, hereby call this planning meeting to order. All here please state your name...for the record. Darling Charming: Um, Darling Charming? Apple White: Okay, only one person but we'll make it work. Heh-he. Thanks for coming, Darling! Is there some special interest you have in Wonderland? Darling Charming: Oh, ah, you know...who isn't interested in Wonderland? Especially what secrets it might hold. Not that I like secrets! Or have any! *giggles* Or, um... Apple White: Well, I'm happy to have your help. Now, since it's just the two of us- *gasps* Oh, Lizzie! Glad you could make it! Lizzie Hearts: Apple, I'm so sorry, but even talking about Wonderland is difficult for me right now. Apple White: Oh, well, that's okay Lizzie, we don't have to- Lizzie Hearts: See, today is my mother's birthday. Darling Charming: Oh, but that's wonderful. Lizzie Hearts: Hmm... not really. She sent me an invitation. Queen of Hearts Voice from Invite: Your presents are requested at the queen's birthday bash. Yes, it has been far too long and I cannot wait to bask in your presents! P.S., don't forget the presents! Apple White: Your mom sure likes presents. Ha! Lizzie Hearts: I would so love to be there to help her spellebrate! But, with the entrance sealed, I can never go home. Apple White: I'm sorry, that must be so difficult. Faybelle Thorn: *laughs* An invisibility spell. Booyah! Sorry, but I had to pull the brakes on that sob story. We were only one part away from waterworks and I don't think the foundation is flood proof. So....Little Miss I Heart Wonderland wants to go home and see her mommy. Sounds like you need the help of a Dark Fairy. Yup, you need some pretty powerful magic to get to Wonderland and clearly I'm the most powerful one here- *magic sounds* *coughing* Raven Queen: Finally! I got us to the study hall! Apple White: You guys came! Raven Queen: Sorry I'm late Apple. Oh, and sorry I smashed you Faybelle. Ha ha. I'm still getting the hang of this 'magic spell' business. Faybelle Thorn: Ugh! Bunny Blanc: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Faybelle Thorn: Get. Off. Me. Bunny Blanc: Oh, sorry. Alistair Wonderland: Has the meeting started yet? Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Of course it hasn't. You can't start a meeting until you've had tea. Huh. Oh! But you can't have tea without scones. And you certainly can't eat a scone without jam. Oh! And I would never eat jam without butter. And you can't spread your butter without a- Brooke Page: Ohh, I can't take it anymore! Freeze! Madeline Hatter: Oo, HI! Is that the new-ish narrator? *giggles* Howzit goin'? Female Narrator: Brooke, not one more word. Brooke Page: I'm sorry, but I can't be quite. Maddie, Lizzie needs to know; Her mother is in danger! Madeline Hatter: *gasps* Brooke Page: Someone is gonna try and overthrow her mother and steal her throne, today! If you don't stop this horrible plot... Madeline Hatter: It could be... *gasps* off with her head! Lizzie Hearts: If my mother is in danger, well, we- Alistair Wonderland: Don't worry, Lizzie. We'll figure out a way to help her. Bunny Blanc: But how? If we can't even get back to Wonderland! Raven Queen: There's gotta be some way. A weak spot, or-or a secret we don't know about. Darling Charming: Maybe we should look at what's been written about Wonderland before? I mean, we're surrounded by old research, aren't we? Raven Queen: Everybody, grab a book. Look for whatever you can find out about Wonderland, or how to get back- Anything! Faybelle Thorn: Hughhh, typical. Alistair Wonderland: Hmmm... Bunny Blanc: Ugghhh... OH! Apple White: Wh-oa, Whoa! Ueh! Uhhh, uhgc! Raven Queen: Well, here's an interesting fact. Maddie, is it true that school in Wonderland is held only one day a year? Madeline Hatter: Yeah! But we have to cram a lot-lo-lo-lo-lo-lotta study into that one day! Alistair Wonderland: It was a great place to live. Bunny Blanc: And your mom really is a good queen, Lizzie, I think the curse just kinda stressed her out. Lizzie Hearts: Thanks, Bunny. It must be so hard for her, all alone, with a whole Queendom to take care of. Raven Queen: I'm sorry, Lizzie. Despite what I said in the Castleteria, this really is my mom's fault. I almost wish she were around, I could reason with her. She'd be powerful enough to open up the worlds again. Brooke Page: Whoa, Whoa-Whoa! Hashtag: "Iii didn't do my homework". So, what exactly happened to the Evil Queen? Male Narrator: Brooke! Okay- The Evil Queen wanted to bring all the realms under her evil rule, so she cast a dark spell on Wonderland. Evil Queen (in flashback): 'From good to bad, and bad to worse, on Wonderland a cast this curse!' *evil laugh* Male Narrator: Some Wonderland citizens escaped in the confusion. Female Narrator: A few, were lucky enough to end up in Ever After... Faculty (in flashback): *chatter concernedly* Female Narrator: Upon hearing of the Evil Queen's plan, Giles, Milton Grimm and Baba Yaga took action. Milton Grimm (in flashback): 'We cast this spell out to protect, while upon your deeds you shall reflect. You've failed this world to overwhelm, and are cast into the Mirror Realm!' Evil Queen (in flashback): Noooo! Let me out! LET ME OUT! Male Narrator: She was imprisoned in the Mirror Realm. Doomed to walk the mysterious space between the real world, and our reflections, forevermore. Brooke Page: So, she's trapped behind a mirror?! Female Narrator: All mirrors. Evil Queen (from inside mirror): *evil laugh* Ah, my darling daughter, and all her little friends. Perhaps there's a way to use this crisis, to lead her down my path. You want to go to Wonderland, my dear? *evil chuckle* Here's a helpful "nudge" from your mommy. *magically pushes book onto the floor* *evil laugh* Raven Queen: Oh! *reads book and gasps* My mother... Madeline, Briar, Apple and Alistair: *gasps* Madeline Hatter: But, this book is about Wonderland. Why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen? Apple White: Good Question. Here, set it down. I'll try my new Hexamination app. Scan photo. She's got a book in her hand. I wonder if we can see what's in it? Move up and to the right... Raven Queen: Look! In the mirror. Apple White: (to Mirror-Pad) Zoom in on mirror. Bunny Blanc: There's writing there! Alistair Wonderland: Can anyone read it? Apple White: (to Mirror-Pad) Reverse image. Enhance. Raven Queen: *gasps* The Wonderland curse! Madeline Hatter: Ohhggg! If we know the curse, you can reverse it! Apple White: The curse will be broken, and professor Grimm will remove the seal between our world and Wonderland. Raven Queen: I don't know, guys. I'm really still just getting the hang of my magical powers! Apple White: But, you transported to this meeting. Raven Queen: Yeah, but... Raven Queen (in flashback): To the study hall! *all vanish and reappear by Humphrey Dupmty* Humphrey Dumpty (in flashback): *knocked off wall by Raven and others* Wuaaagh! OOF! Raven Queen (in flashback): Tuh the study hall! *all vanish* Café Patron 1 (in flashback): So, "would you rather live in a posh castle or a delicious gingerbread house?" *Raven and other appear* Madeline Hatter (in flashback): Ooo, that's easy! 'Gingerbread house', any day of the week! Raven Queen (in flashback): To the study hall! *Raven and others vanish* Café Patron 2 (in flashback): But I wanted the posh castle! Daring Charming (in flashback): *chuckles* *Raven and others appear* Dexter Charming (in flashback): *made jump* Wuaaagh! Daring Charming (in flashback): *screams* Oh, come on! Raven Queen (not in flashback): See, magic's not that easy! Kitty Cheshire: *appears next to Raven* Hey, guys! Sorry I'm later. Raven Queen: Except for some people. If I try reversing a spell like this, who knows what could happen! Faybelle Thorn: Oh brother. Step aside, Wanna-beevil. I got this from here. You've just gotta do it backwards. Ready? Okay! 'Curse this cast I Wonderland on... Woooh! *turns into a sheep* Baaa. W-w-w-what!? This is all your fault! *points to Raven* I am so outta here. Briar Beauty: That's actually the second time I've seen that happen today. Kitty Cheshire: Never gets old, does it? Darling Charming: Raven! The Evil Queen's curse must have it's own protective magic. Only one of the Queen's family had the power to reverse it. Apple White: But Raven, your destined to be the Evil Queen, it'll work for you. Raven Queen: Apple... Briar Beauty: Well, you're sure creative enough to figure it out. Raven Queen: That's the thing... magic spells are as much of a science as an art. Lizzie Hearts: It will work for you, Raven. I know it will. All But Raven: *agreeing* Yeah. Yes. Alistair and Bunny: Umh-humm! *nodding* Madeline Hatter: *encouraging giggle* Raven Queen: Okay. *sighs* Here goes. *clears throat* 'Curse this cast I wonderland on. Worse to bad, and bad to good. From cruel most fate a be shall yours, so rule my defy dared have you!' *magic spell starts to spiral around students* Raven Queen: Wait... NO... That's not right! You don't reverse this curse just by saying it backwards! Oh... this is something different! *magical flash that leaves only Bunny and Alistair* Alistair Wonderland: *coughs* Bunny? Bunny! Are you alright? Bunny Blanc: Yes, but... what about everybody else?! Raven Queen: *gasps* Where are we?! What's happening? Briar, Raven, Apple, Madeline, Lizzie and Kitty: WHOA-O-AHHHHH! Raven Queen: Whoa-o-o! Madeline Hatter: *laughs happily* Kitty Cheshire: AH-AHHHHH! Briar Beauty: AHHHHHHHHH! Lizzie Hearts:'' *giggles* '''Apple White: Aaahhhh! Madeline Hatter: *slurps tea* If I didn't know better, and I don't know better, I'd say this is a rabbit hole! Lizzie Hearts: I wonder where it leads to? Briar Beauty: AHHHHHHHHHH! Song: Take my hand, run with me, we're falling down, we're feeling free. We can be, anything we want to be. Here we go! Do you wonder? If you look inside. Do you wonder? Maybe we could fly. I wonder... what we could be, what we could see. Yeah, yeah, yeaaaahhh! Do you wonder? 'Cause you'll never know. Do you wonder? What is possible. Yeaaaahhh! Do you wonder? 'Cause you'll never know. Do you wonder? What is possible. Do you wonder? what we could be. Come to Wonderland with me. Oo-oo-oo-ooooo! Come to Wonderland with me. Wonderland with me. Madeline Hatter: Ooooh! Apple White: *gasps* Lizzie Hearts: Whoa! Kitty Cheshire: Curioser and curiuser. Briar Beauty: Where are we? Kitty Cheshire: Whooaaa! It looks like we're in- Kitty, Madeline, Apple, Raven, Briar and Lizzie: WONDERLAND! Lizzie Hearts: Oh! After all this time, I'm finally back home. Briar Beauty: Who knew there was a dress code? Kitty Cheshire: Yeah! These new dresses are Wonderlandiful! *Apple bumps into Briar* Briar and Apple: Oooh! *giggles* Apple White: This bow is gonna take some getting used to, but I love it! Raven Queen: Yeah, I wish I could, but I can't take credit for the dresses, in fact I'm now even sure how we- Lizzie Hearts: Oh, Raven, you broke the curse! And brought us to Wonderland! Raven Queen: No! Lizzie, No. Listen- Lizzie Hearts: Well, now you've totally made up for what your mother did! Raven Queen: Eh-uh, yeah, except that... the thing is- Kitty Cheshire: Hey guys, now that we're back in Wonderland, we could find the Storybook of Legends! Briar Beauty: Yeah, about that... um, heh... I've been meaning to tell you guys about this for a while- Lizzie Hearts: Can it wait, Briar? My mother's part is at tea time! Hurry, everyone! Apple, Madeline Briar and Kitty: Yeah! *giggle* Raven Queen: But, some-thing's not right! But- Uagghhh! *Raven runs to follow Lizzie and the girl, Darling Charming appears from inside a tree behind them* Darling Charming: Uh-ooh. Raven, Madeline, Lizzie, Apple, Briar and Kitty: *chatter excitedly in the distance* *Darling watches them leave and then walks in the opposite direction.* Briar Beauty: I can't believe we're really in Wonderland! Apple White: I know, I've dreamed of coming here. Madeline Hatter: Oh, I'm very excited to show you around. Lizzie Hearts: It feels so good to be home! Lizzie and Madeline: *gasp* Raven Queen: Wow! What beautiful silver archways. Lizzie Hearts: Yes. It appears we've come to, "A Fork in the Road". Raven Queen: Hmmm, which way is the Queen of Hearts Castle? Madeline Hatter: Well, you do not want to go down "Banderstatch Blvd", and "Dirty Dish Drive" is way too icky. Raven and Lizzie: *disgusted groan* Gross! Madeline Hatter: Ooooh! "Watch Winder Way"! Lizzie Hearts: Why Maddie, I do think your right. This way, everyone! Madeline, Raven, Apple, Briar and Kitty: *excited chatter* Madeline and Apple: *giggle* Raven, Lizzie, Briar and Kitty: Oh! All: *Amazed gasps* Wow, Whoa! Madeline Hatter: Ooh! Briar Beauty: Wow... Whoa! *giggles* All: *giggle* Briar Beauty: *laughs* Well I think we can all agree, this place sure lives up to it's name. Kitty Cheshire: Absolutely. Be careful, though. Wonderland can be dangerous too. All: *scream* Kitty Cheshire: Oh! See what I mean! Apple White: I've heard of a water fall, but it's flowing up into the clouds! Fish Man on Waterfall: A good day to you, ladies. Apple White: Oh! Um, good day to you too! Raven Queen: Whoa. So would that be "swimming upstream"? Briar, Lizzie, Madeline, Kitty and Apple: *groan* Raven Queen: Well, someone had to say it. Lizzie Hearts: Hurry, come now, we must press on. There will be plenty of time to smell the roses, after we save my mother. Briar Beauty: Huh, I would have thought in Wonderland, the roses smell you! Kitty Cheshire: Hmmmm... *gasps* *giggles* Apple White: *gasps then giggles* Awww... Hippo: *roars* Briar Beauty: Err... c'mon Apple... I think she wants a bite of your bow. Apple and Raven: *gasp* Raven Queen: Wow! *gasps* Er... well, that's something you don't see everyday. Lizzie Hearts: Raven! Apple! Come on! Now that the curse is lifted, and the border is open- Raven Queen: I-I don't think I actually o-opened the border... an-and as for the curse- Lizzie Hearts: O-oh... no... Apple White: Those clouds in the sky... what are they? Lizzie Hearts: It is the curse. I thought, it was lifted! Madeline Hatter: But what does it mean? W-w-what's happening? Raven Queen: I'm sorry, but I'' just don't know. '''Apple White:' Well we need to find out. Lizzie Hearts: And I'll help you. Right after we save my mother from this scheming villain! Whomever they are. Then it'll be "Off With There Head", instead of hers! *White Knight rides up to the girls* Kitty Cheshire: Look! The White Knight! White Knight: RUN! QUICKLY! They're coming! Raven Queen: Who's coming?! White Knight: Follow me! *girls follow White Knight but are stopped by a Red Knight* Red Knight: STOP RIGHT THERE! Raven Queen: *gasps* Red Knight: Men, deploy! *hundreds of Card soldiers appear and surround them* Raven and Briar: *gasps* Lizzie Hearts (to White Knight): Why didn't you do anything?! White Knight: Well I couldn't do anything- it was his turn. Raven Queen: Well what do you want with us? Red Knight: I'' am the attendance officer for Wonderland High School. Unless you have a hall pass signed by the Vice Principal, I am ''bound to deliver you back to class. Kitty Cheshire: Don't worry, Lizzie... I'll go warn your mom... *tries and fails to vanish* Ugh! Ugh! Something's wrong with my magic! I-I can't teleport out of here! Madeline Hatter: Maybe it's... part of the curse? Lizzie Hearts: It doesn't matter. We'll all be at the palace soon enough. Once we get to the Vice Principal, I'll just explain our situation. Ah-hem. How long 'till we get to the school anyway? Red Knight: It's not far to there, because, you're already here. Raven, Lizzie and Kitty: *gasps* Madeline Hatter: Of all the days, we just had to come here on school day. Lizzie Hearts: School or no school, you realize my mother is the Queen? I don't have to stay here. Come along my friends. Lizzie goes to leave the courtyard but is stopped by the guards Lizzie Hearts: *screams* Eh-but... but... Red Knight: Sorry, ma'am, but your on school grounds now. You follow school rules. And none of you is going anywhere until you graduate! Raven, Lizzie, Kitty and Apple: *gasps then sigh* Gallery Wonderlandians eating - WTWP1.png Wonderland Book - WTWP1.png Raven Teleports to the wall - WTWP1.png Raven Teleports to Beanstalk Bakery - WTWP1.png Raven New Dress - WTWP1.png Raven Explains - WTWP1.png Raven Apple Maddie - WTWP1.png Melody Holly Poppy lisen - WTWP1.png Maddie's New Outfit - WTWP1.png Maddie and Raven Float - WTWP1.png Maddie Alistair Bunny Faybelle - WTWP1.png Looking for books - WTWP1.png Lizzie's New Dress - WTWP1.png Lizzie in the Rabbit Hole - WTWP1.png Lilly and Peter lisen - WTWP1.png Kitty's New Dress - WTWP1.png Kitty down the Rabbit Hole - WTWP1.png Goats in Pancake - WTWP1.png Faybelle and Apple - WTWP1.png Darling Kitty Duchess - WTWP1.png Cedar and Raven Eating - WTWP1.png Bubbles to Wonderland - WTWP1.png Briar's New Outfit - WTWP1.png Apple White Talking - WTW.png Briar Apple Raven Maddie Alistair - WTWP1.png Briar Apple Maddie - WTWP1.png Apple's New Outfit - WTWP1.png Apple New Dress - WTW.png Alistair Bunny Raven Briar Maddie Daring Dexter - WTWP1.png Webisode This episode has not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages